Jack Newman (doctor)
Dr. Jack Newman, MD (born 1946) is a Canadian physician specializing in breastfeeding support and advocacy. He has written many articles and produced many videos about breastfeeding which are distributed widely by breastfeeding resource centers and websites, opened the first hospital breastfeeding clinic in Canada in 1984, speaks regularly at conferences (La Leche League, IBCLC), and has been a consultant for UNICEF's Baby Friendly Hospital Initiative. He is also the co-author of Dr. Jack Newman's Guide to Breastfeeding (published as The Ultimate Breastfeeding Book of Answers in the United States) with La Leche League Canada's Executive Director, Teresa Pitman, and a video titled Dr. Jack Newman's Visual Guide to Breastfeeding. Bio Dr. Newman was born in Tel Aviv, moving to Canada when he was fifteen months old. He graduated from the University of Toronto medical school in 1970, interning at the Vancouver General Hospital before working as senior house surgeon at the Hutt Hospital in New Zealand. Between 1977 and 1981 he did his paediatric training in Quebec City and Toronto, becoming a Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Canada in 1980 and board certified by the American Academy of Pediatrics in 1981. For the next 1½ years he worked as a pediatrician at the Umtata Hospital in South Africa, and it was here that his passion for breastfeeding was ignited. From 1983 to 1992 Dr. Newman worked as a staff pediatrician at the Hospital for Sick Children in Toronto. In 1984 he opened the first hospital-based breastfeeding clinic in Canada, at Toronto's Hospital for Sick Children. Several more clinics have been opened under the guidance of Dr. Jack Newman, although all the hospital based clinics have now closed. The last clinic at the North York General Hospital garnered support at the end of 2005 when it was announced that it was being closed but was closed regardless. Currently he is working at the Newman Breastfeeding Clinic & Institute in Toronto situated in the Canadian College of Naturopathic Medicine. Works * The Latch: and other keys to breastfeeding success (2006), Amarillo, Tex: Hale Pub. ISBN 0-9772268-5-9 * Dr. Jack Newman's guide to breastfeeding (2000), with Teresa Pitman, HarperCollins Publishers. ISBN 0-00-638568-0 ** (released in the US as The ultimate breastfeeding book of answers: the most comprehensive problem-solution guide to breastfeeding from the foremost expert in North America (2003), Pearson Education. ISBN 0-7615-2996-9) * What they didn't teach you about breastfeeding in medical school (2001), Richmond, Va: VCU Health System, MCV Hospitals and Physicians, Dept. of Continuing Medical Education. Videorecording. OCLC 47217582 Many breastfeeding articles have been produced by Dr. Jack Newman, freely distributable as long as they are not used in contravention of the WHO International Code of Marketing of Breast-milk Substitutes. See External Links section. External links * Dr. Jack Newman's online breastfeeding resource * Jack Newman's Breastfeeding handouts on kellymom.com * Extensive biography * [http://www.lalecheleague.org/llleaderweb/LV/LVJunJul01p60.html Review of Dr. Jack Newman's Guide to Breastfeeding] by Melissa Young, originally published in LEAVEN, Vol. 37 No. 3, June–July 2001, p. 60 * Is Jack Newman God? - article from Today's Parent magazine, August 2006 Category:Breastfeeding activists Category:Living people Category:1946 births Category:Canadian physicians